Shelby Cobra 427
Overview The Shelby Cobra is based on the British AC Ace. After Shelby having success on the racetrack, health problems stopped him from keeping his winnings on the racetracks. Shortly before him retiring as a driver, he tested the AC Ace by an offer by AC Cars. Shelby later tuned the Ace and called it the Cobra. After the AC Ace was discontinued by AC, The Cobra followed as a successor. Shelby also got the deal from Ford to create the car to beat the Chevrolet's Corvette. With that, AC sent the Cobra without mechanical parts, which let Shelby to install the Ford's much larger; and more powerful 427 Side Oiler engines. After 1969, Ford and Shelby banded together to stop importing cars from AC since Shelby Cobras have some mechanical failure. The Shelby Cobra 427 in-game is a gold-only vehicle, but can be won genuinely through Multiplayer prize cards. The Shelby Cobra 427 offers a mixed bag of above and below average stats. For example, the Shelby Cobra 427's power is good, sitting at 648 BHP. Coupled with the Shelby Cobra's low weight threshold of around 2100, the Shelby Cobra 427 accelerates quickly. However, its grip only comes in at around 6500, and due to the Shelby Cobra 427's high amount of acceleration, makes wheelspin last a bit longer than usual, lasting up until the end of the second gear. Its gearbox threshold is also slightly subpar, sitting at a 160 millisecond shift delay. With all the stats in mind, the Shelby Cobra 427 is an extremely powerful vehicle, capable of finishing the quarter mile in just 8.95 seconds, an incredible speed for tier 5 matched or bested only by a few other cars by default. As well, as the Shelby Cobra 427 lacks a low speed cap like some other vehicles, the Shelby Cobra 427 benefits nicely from crew members. Overall, the Shelby Cobra 427's performance is great both offline and in Multiplayer, although it's limited in terms of legitimate availability. Mr. Baledin's Cobra This is a special version of the Shelby Cobra used by Mr. Baledin. It can be won by beating Marco in the Pink Slip after the player successfully beat Mr. Baledin for the third time. Unlike the typical Shelby Cobra 427, Mr. Baledin's version is modified, evidenced by the max rating at 619 instead of 620. Mr. Baledin's Cobra has lower stats overall, most notably in grip and gearbox. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rimes Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * It is one of the few cars without a front license plate. * This and the Shelby GT500 are two cars whose badgework are trademarked. Out of the two, the Cobra 427 is the only car whose trademark is registered. * The player can enter the Shelby Cobra 427 Cup with Mr. Baledin's Cobra although Mr. Baledin's Cobra has slightly lower stats overall. * Along with the Chevrolet Corvette C3, this car is the most confusing car to categorize. Although its weight and British origin shows that it is a Sport Coupe, its great capabilities on American drag racing and Shelby tuning also qualifies this car as a Muscle Car. * The gold prices in the upgrade map are the same for the Shelby GT500. Category:Tier 5 Category:Muscle Car Category:Boss Car Category:Gold-only Cars Category:Starts with 2000-2500 Weight Category:Starts with 400-500 HP Category:Mr.Baledin's Car